Uub
|Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 774Daizenshuu 7 |Date of death = Age 779 (time reversed, death undone) Before Age 889Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, 1997 |Address = Uub's village |Occupation = Martial artist |Allegiance = Z Fighters (Age 784-790) |FamConnect = Four younger siblings Kid Buu (previous incarnation) Good Buu (permanent fusee) Goku (mentor) King Chappa (possible former mentor) }} is the human reincarnation of Kid Buu. He becomes Goku's martial arts student after fighting him in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. Appearance Uub is a dark-skinned youth with dark eyes and black hair. He also sports a Mohawk on an otherwise shaved head. In his childhood, he was very short and scrawny, wearing his village's traditional robes consisting of a brown, one-shoulder top, and white pants tied with a white belt. In GT, after training with Goku for five years, Uub grew noticeably taller and considerably more fit and muscular. He would commonly wear a gi similar to his mentor, consisting of a blue uniform with a yellow belt and wristbands plus brown boots. Personality As a child, Uub is very timid in his personality, despite his amazing power, becoming frightened at someone's slight expression. However, after training with Goku for many years, he becomes a confident fighter, wanting to make sure all evil is vanquished. Biography Background Uub is the reincarnation of Majin Buu. After Goku defeats Buu, he hopes that he will be reincarnated into a good person so he can fight him again one day. King Yemma hears Goku's wish and makes it come true, and reincarnates Buu as Uub. He is from a tropical island, and he grew up in a small village on the island. He is the oldest of five siblings and he works hard to take care of his family who are starving and poor. Toyotarō suggests that maybe King Chappa was the one who trained Uub until he turned ten. In artwork by Toyotarō King Chappa suggests Uub enter the next World Tournament due to how gifted he is. Dragon Ball Super Universe 6 Saga Goku tells Vegeta and Krillin that he asked King Yemma to bring Majin Buu back, and he is now a good human kid, but because he is a newborn, he won't be able to compete in the Universe 6 and 7 Invitational Fighting Tournament. Universe Survival Saga At The Lookout, Dende tells Goku that Uub (at this point still unnamed) lives in a village, and although he is very young, he is a brilliant martial artist. Dende suggests that when Goku and Uub cross paths, he should train him. Goku says he isn't good at that sort of thing. Dende then tells Goku that the boy is the reincarnation of Kid Buu. Goku has a flashback to him defeating Kid Buu and what he said. Goku says he's too young to participate in the Tournament of Power, but agrees with Dende and looks forward to meeting him. Dragon Ball Z Peaceful World Saga As a young boy, at the age of ten, Uub competes in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, which takes place ten years after the defeat of Kid Buu, wanting the prize money to help his family who are starving and poor. It is revealed here by Goku that Uub is actually the reincarnated Human form of Kid Buu, and that he was born from the wish made by Goku just before he defeated Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb. Uub actually has good intentions of entering the World Tournament; his plan is merely to attempt to win the prize money of 10,000,000 zeni in order to feed his starving poor village. Being the strongest from his village, Uub then realizes that there may be people in the world who are even stronger than him. With this, Uub loses hope, and becomes even more nervous when taunted by Nok. After the draw, which was changed by Majin Buu at Goku's request, Uub is set to challenge Goku in the first round, but is nervous and even flinches when Goku takes a step toward him. During combat with Goku, he regains his confidence and power, after Goku purposely provokes him, insulting his parents. Uub's power increases to a point of being able to hurt Goku, although during the fight Goku never goes Super Saiyan. After Goku and Uub's match, Goku apologizes, then offers to train Uub. At first Uub is worried about the prize money, but Goku says he will have Mr. Satan give Uub all the money he needs. They both then head to Uub's village to train, which is the final scene of Dragon Ball Z. He is trained by Goku and becomes a warrior within the Z Fighters. In the Kanzenban release, Goku gives Uub Flying Nimbus. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Five years after Goku and Uub had left the 28th World Tournament, Uub is now a 15-year-old teen and is seen training with Goku inside Kami's Lookout. Uub now wears a gi much similar to the one Goku wears. In addition to growing taller, his appearance has become noticeably healthier and stronger, have developed a more muscular and well-toned built from his years of training. The battle inside tires them both out greatly, as Uub shows he has gotten far stronger than before. When they leave the training room, Goku tells Uub his training is complete, remarking he had not been this tired out from a fight since Frieza. Uub wishes Goku, Dende, and Mr. Popo farewell as he flies back to his village. Baby Saga When the Earth is attacked by the Tuffle parasite known as Baby, all of the Earthlings are controlled by Baby's powers and become his followers. Gohan and Videl, who are possessed by Baby, confront Pan in order to kill her. She is rescued by Uub, who confronts the two and stops them from harming Pan. Seeing that Goku, his trainer and friend, has been slain at Baby Vegeta's hands (Goku was teleported out by Kibito Kai, but was presumed killed), Uub faces off against Baby, but Baby easily dominates Uub and pounds him. Now down, Uub can do nothing but watch Baby prepare to finish him off with the same attack he used on Goku: the Revenge Death Ball, until he is saved by Majin Buu. Uub then fuses with Majin Buu and becomes Majuub, resulting in increased power and Buu's signature ability to turn enemies into candy (though Majuub does this with his finger, rather than an antenna on his head). He ends up matching Baby Vegeta in power, but is later on turned into chocolate and eaten by Baby Vegeta. Though it is assumed he is dead, when Baby Vegeta turned into a Golden Great Ape he was revealed to be alive when Uub stopped Baby from attacking Goku, announcing that he'd purposefully let himself be eaten so he could attack the monster from the inside. Baby spits him out to overcome the pain, but not before Majuub bought Goku enough time to gather power from Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Pan, allowing him to defeat Baby using the full power of a Super Saiyan 4. Super 17 Saga A year later, Majuub is seen fighting in the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament under the disguise of Papayaman. Making it to the finals, Majuub is prepared to beat Mr. Satan and become the new world champion, until Majin Buu telepathically forces him to throw the fight, so that Satan will still be world champion and the people's hopes will remain high. Majin Buu refers to Mr. Satan as "The World's Hero." Majuub pretends to lose to Satan, but unlike Android 18, Majuub does not ask for anything in return. When a rip between Hell and Earth appears, Majuub goes into action and begins to fight off some of the dead villains, such as Saibamen and General Rilldo who returns from Hell. He then fights Super 17 along with Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Gohan while Goku was trapped in Hell, until he is defeated by the Android. Shadow Dragon Saga In the battle against Omega Shenron, after Goku (in his Super Saiyan 4 form) is defeated by the Shadow Dragon, Majuub intervenes along with Trunks, Gohan, and Goten. Due to being no match for the superpowered Shadow Dragon, Majuub is solely able to stall Omega Shenron for a little while in order for Goku to be able to reach Super Saiyan 4 once again. Unfortunately, Majuub is only able to hold Omega Shenron in a half-nelson for a few seconds until he is blasted in the face and knocked out by the Shadow Dragon. But Majuub quickly recovers with the resilience inherited from his fuse, though his ki is greatly weakened by his encounter with Omega Shenron. He wakes up just in time to witness Goku and Vegeta perform a Super Saiyan 4 fusion and form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Impressed by the technique, Majuub volunteers to fuse with anyone available (Goten, Trunks or Gohan), but Gohan explains to Majuub that it requires several hours of practice and that their power levels must be equal, and Majuub was not at his peak, due to Omega Shenron's attack. Majuub then watches the rest of battle against Omega Shenron on the sidelines. Eventually, Majuub is of little help in the climatic showdown, merely helping getting Chi-Chi to safety when the remaining Saiyans decide to avenge Goku. Presumably if Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta failed, Majuub would have been the only hope left of taking down the final dragon. However, due to Goku's miraculous and very ambiguous survival of the Minus Power Ball, a universal Spirit Bomb is formed that is powerful enough to keep Goku steady to finish off the last of the Shadow Dragons. While Majuub does not contribute energy to the attack, he does bear witness to the climax of the battle. After Goku's departure with Shenron, Majuub bids farewell to his friends and returns to his village. It is likely that since Goku is gone, he will continue training extra hard, in order to defend the Earth if it is ever in danger again. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Sub-Event: Gag Training Tekka's Team first encounter Teen Uub on King Kai's Planet. They learn that Uub wishes to seek training under King Kai, but is having trouble making King Kai laugh. This leads to Sub-Event: "Gag Training" in which Tekka's Team can help him by landing three Gag-Type Special Moves while sparring with Uub. Gag Moves include You Can't Tuna Fish, It Was Too Far to Fly, and Monkey Business. After doing this, Uub is inspired and screams "I scream for ice cream! Pop's picking a popsicle! Go nuts for donuts!" to make King Kai laugh. At first it doesn't seem to work, but in the end it does make King Kai laugh. King Kai says it was a great gag and agrees to train Uub, but Uub says he cannot accept as he only passed King Kai's test because Tekka's Team helped him and now he has to prove he can do it on his own and asks King Kai to let him try more jokes on him, much to King Kai's exasperation. This rewards Tekka's Team with energy and unlocks a new quiz. Sub-Event: Justice's Little Ally After completing Gag Training and the Spaceship Tour in Area F3, Tekka's Team can encounter Uub in Satan City. Pan greets him and he explains that it is a good thing they showed up as Satan City was recently attack. Pan is shocked to hear this, though Trunks states its to be expected as there are lots of people from different timelines, so there are bound to be bad ones. Uub reveals he was just about to go after them but there is a problem as they split into two groups before they took off and asks Tekka's Team to help by rounding up one group and bring them back to him which leads to Sub-Event: "Justice's Little Ally". After agreeing to help, Trunks ask who they are looking for Uub tells them who to look for revealing that the ones who attacked the city where none other than Dr. Gero, Android 19, Android 18, and Android 17. When they split up, Dr. Gero left with Android 19 while Android 18 left with her brother. Tekka must chose which group to go after with Android 20 and 19's group being referred to as "The Old Guy and the Fatty" while 17 and 18's group being referred to as "The boy and girl". The selected group which will change who Tekka's Team fights. The group they choose will appear flying around on the Area F2 map, with Android 17 representing his group and Dr. Gero representing his group. If they choose to go after Dr. Gero and 19, Android 20 asks who they are and why they have such high power levels, even wondering if his detection system malfunctioned, however 19 states that there is no indication of a malfunction as he is picking up the same levels as him. Using Uub's description of 19 and 20, Trunks identifies them as the one of the groups that attack Satan City. Android 20 reveals that he plans to reap vast quantities of energy from Tekka's Team and 19 laughs before telling them to be prepared to fight. If they choose to go after Android 17 and 18, Trunks is surprised by 18's evil personality, though Goten reminds him she is not the 18 they know and they prepare to battle the twin Androids. After defeating the group they selected, they must return to Uub who reveals he had just finished dealing with the other group and thanks them for their help. Pan asks if he would like to join Tekka's Team. Uub is shocked and asks if they really think he could be of help to them. Goten and Tekka says that they do and thus Uub agrees to join Tekka's Team. Recruiting Super Uub After completing this Sub-Event, Uub's Super Uub form becomes scoutable allowing Tekka's Team to recruit him by KOing him with a Zenkai Attack. After being recruited, Super Uub will become selectable as playable team member and will appear on the team's Spaceship. Power ;Manga and Anime Uub is the most powerful pure Human to exist in the Dragon Ball Z series (thanks to being a reincarnation of Kid Buu). Uub has a massive amount of hidden potential but can only access it out of anger. When Uub is very young, Dende describes him to be a brilliant martial artist. In his battle with Goku at the end of Dragon Ball Z, when Uub is angry he is shown capable of holding his own against him. During their fight, Uub is able to match Goku's base form speed while he was learning how to fight. Although the Z Fighters and other tournament participants initially perceive Uub as frail and inexperienced, the more he would fight against Goku in his provoked and angered state, the more he would adapt to Goku's attacks and grow in power. Uub's power on the level to Goku's, who had not only acquired the most powerful Saiyan transformation, but had spent the last decade training and fighting more powerful foes, although Goku later on admitted he hadn't been fighting seriously. Furthermore, the once-timid boy was capable of producing powerful, invisible waves of ki that could uplift the arena's stone foundation, and was his signature attack aside from his basic punches and kicks. In a sparring match at the beginning of Dragon Ball GT, Uub is seen holding his own against his master Goku in his base form (In the end, the two warriors both pass-out from their respective injuries, showing a stalemate (although Goku did technically faint after Uub while carrying him out). In the Funimation dub, Goku compliments Uub's power, stating that his battle with Uub was his toughest since his battle against Frieza on Namek. In the Japanese dub, Goku merely says that he finally got to fight Uub all out for once, and achieved his goal of teaching Uub to harness the power of old life. Uub goes into the mountains to train during the Baby Saga while Baby conquers the planet. He arrives in the nick of time to save Pan, swearing to avenge Goku. The narrator states that Uub is brawnier, speaking of his improvement from the start of GT to then. During his initial match with Super Baby 2, Uub is able to deal some powerful blows but is still beaten. During their fight however, Baby tactically tests the limits of Uub's strength by allowing Uub to land a powerful energy blast, giving the appearance of the parasite in danger. In the English Dub, after a possessed Gohan, Goten, and Trunks came to Baby's aid, Baby stated that Uub may possess power greater than the three half Saiyans combined. In the Japanese dub, he states that he enjoys fighting Uub. (comparatively he thought Super Saiyan 3 Goku was a pathetic opponent.) After fusing with his original counterpart Majin Buu, he transformed into Majuub - the equivalent of a re-unified Super Buu - and his power level soars to new heights. He was able to fight on par with Super Baby 2 for a period of time (while tail-less Super Saiyan 3 Kid Goku was easily defeated) and during their beam clash Super Baby 2 was forced to use his full power, seemingly overpowering Uub and then moments later eating him. However this was all a part of Uub's plan so he could later attack Baby from the inside. During the Super 17 Saga, he manages to destroy General Rilldo and several Saibamen in one shot but later proved no match at all for Super 17 as even after a delivering a barrage of physical attacks, the android acted as though nothing had happened. Techniques As the reincarnation of Kid Buu, who fought evenly against and ultimately outlasted Super Saiyan 3 Goku without any signs of fatigue, Uub is considered the strongest human character in the series. However, upon becoming human, Uub lost both his incredible regeneration and body manipulation abilities that he had possessed as a Majin, and the extreme unpredictability and wild, ruthless nature that made Kid Buu virtually unstoppable. *'Ki Cannon' – Uub's primary move before being trained by Goku. Uub blows an invisible wave of ki through his mouth. **'Angry Shout' – A powerful Kiai scream Uub inherited as a result of being Kid Buu's reincarnation, though not as destructive as Kid Buu's version due to Uub inability to control his power. Used during his World Martial Arts Tournament match against Goku in rage as a result of Goku's Taunting him to get him to unleash his hidden power. *'Flight' – Taught to Uub at the beginning of his training, it is the ability to fly with the use of ki. Called sky dancing in the anime, most Z Warriors and other fighters possess this skill. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - Uub used it against Super Baby Vegeta 2 during their fight on Planet Tuffle. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – Uub used it against Goku during their training fight at Kami's Lookout. *'Final Flash-like energy wave' – Uub used an attack very similar to Vegeta's Final Flash during his training with Goku at Kami's Lookout. *'Super Kamehameha' – An upgraded version of the Kamehameha. The hand movements to perform the attack is the same as the Kamehameha, however the charging time takes longer due to more ki energy being put into it. He notably uses this technique during his battle against Baby Vegeta. *'Blazing Barrage Palm' – A Rush Attack used by Uub in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. Named Fierce Flurry in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. *'Super Explosive Wave' – Uub's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Power up to the Very Limit' – One of Uub's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Wild Sense' – One of Uub's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Fusion '– Uub and Majin Buu's ultimate weapon. When overpowered by Baby, Majin Buu and Uub use this technique and fuse into a stronger version of Uub, who is soon dubbed Majuub. After fusing, his power up aura becomes pink. *'Energy Barrier' – Majuub put a barrier around his body to avoid being killed when he was eaten by Baby Vegeta. *'Chocolate Beam' – This was once the mighty Majin Buu's signature move, turning anything it hit into whatever the user pleases (usually chocolate, candy, or food). As Majuub lacks an antenna (Majin Buu normally fires the beam from his antenna), Majuub fires the beam from his index and middle finger instead. Called Majin Beam (魔人ビーム) in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Super Energy Wave Volley' – Majuub releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *'Lightning Arrow' – One of Majuub's most powerful attacks. He exerts flurries of swift energy waves that inflict a large amount of damage. *'Chocolate Kamehameha' – A combination of Uub's Chocolate Beam and Kamehameha, hence the title. Majuub uses this technique in an attempt to defeat Baby Vegeta, but the Tuffle parasite counters it with his own attack and hits it back at Majuub, turning him into a piece of chocolate. However, it has been stated that Uub purposely allowed Baby to deflect the attack. *'Wrestling moves' – Majuub performed many wrestling moves during the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament, the most notable being a German suplex and an elbow drop / cross armbar combination. *'Kaikosen' – One of Majuub's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Mystic Breath' – One of Majuub's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Forms Majuub Majuub, also called Super Uub (スーパーウーブ, Sūpā Ūbu),Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 is the result of the fusion between Good Buu and Uub in Dragon Ball GT, in which his skin-tone becomes noticeably lighter and he is more muscular. He also wears a near-identical outfit to Majin Buu's, consisting of his black and yellow vest, white pants, and a similar belt. He also gained a massive boost in power, capable with keeping up with Super Baby Vegeta 2. He makes his debut on the episode "The Return of Uub". Uub retains many of Majin Buu's abilities, including the power to turn organic beings into chocolate (and possibly other kinds of matter if he wished). Due to Uub's human body being the base for the fusion, he apparently cannot regenerate or use Body Manipulation, however. He appears several times throughout the series to help ward off some of the most powerful of foes: Baby, Super 17, and Omega Shenron. Seemingly permanent, Good Buu never separated from Uub after the fight with Baby. At the same time, Buu is able to communicate with Uub to give advice, and is also able to exert some control over Uub's body, as he restrained Uub long enough to let Mr. Satan hit Uub out of the ring to win their tournament match. Papayaman Papayaman (パパイヤマン, Papaiya Man) is Majuub's alter ego and an attempt to hide his true identity during the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament. His true identity was easily discovered by Goku. Video games *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' (not playable) *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' (playable as a teen) *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (not playable; seen in a cutscene, saying "I'm coming to the World Tournament") *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' (playable as a kid) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (playable as a teen and Majuub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' (playable as a teen and Majuub) *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' (playable as a kid and Majuub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' (playable as a kid and Majuub) *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' (playable as a kid, teen, and Majuub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' (assist character as kid and Majuub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' (playable as kid, teen and Majuub) *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' (playable as Teen and Super Uub) Voice actors *Japanese: Megumi Urawa (DBZ), Atsushi Kisaichi (DBGT) *Ocean Group dubs: Aidan Drummond *FUNimation dub: Sean Michael Teague *Blue Water dub: Scott Roberts (first episode of GT only), Brendan Hunter *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Angelica Santos (DBZ), Rodrigo Andreatto (DBGT) *Latin American Spanish dub: Uraz Huerta (DBZ), Luis Daniel Ramírez (DBGT, DBZ Kai TFC) *Hungarian dub: Gergely Bódy (DBZ), Dávid Szatory (DBGT) *Tagalog dub: Jefferson Utanes Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Uub vs. Goku ;Dragon Ball GT *Uub vs. Baby Gohan *Uub vs. Baby Vegeta *Majuub vs. Baby Vegeta *Majuub vs. Mr. Satan *Majuub, Goten, and Trunks vs. Saibamen *Majuub vs. General Rilldo *Majuub, Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan 2), Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan 2), Trunks(Base/Super Saiyan) and Goten (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Super 17 *Majuub vs. Syn Shenron *Majuub, Gohan (Super Saiyan 2), Trunks (Super Saiyan), Goten (Super Saiyan), and Goku vs. Omega Shenron Trivia *Due to being the positive reincarnation of the completely evil Kid Buu, his name is a result of reversing "Buu". ]] *Goku is carrying Uub on his back in the end of the original manga and in the final episode of the anime adaptation. However, in the ''Dragon Ball Kanzenban re-issues, Akira Toriyama has drawn a new ending segment for the manga which features Goku having Uub ride on top of the Flying Nimbus, which also gives us a better look of student becoming a teacher as it shows Goku as a child on the cloud in resemblance to Uub who is now cheerfully riding it. *As Vegeta points out in the final episode of Dragon Ball Z, "Goku's Next Journey", Uub is able to learn to fight as he is fighting. Much like how Buu was able to learn Goku's Kamehameha and Kibito Kai's Instantaneous Movement just by watching them. *In Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3, Uub wears an orange gi as his alternate outfit. It is similar to the one Goku wore throughout the Dragon Ball series prior to the episode "Granddaughter Pan". *Uub bears many similarities to Nam: **Both come from poor human villages **Both entered the World Martial Arts Tournament with the hopes of using the prize money to buy things with which to sustain his people (water for Nam, food for Uub). **Both fought against and befriended Goku. **Both also have pure hearts. *Uub is pretty similar to the Supreme Kai in appearance, specifically Shin. This is ironic considering how his past self was responsible for killing and absorbing four of them. Gallery See also *Uub (Collectibles) References Site Navigation fr:Oob es:Oob ca:Uub pt-br:Oob Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Superheroes Category:Z Fighters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Siblings Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Majin Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBS Characters